


The Missing King

by Shadownite



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Crossover, Danny and Dick bros, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadownite/pseuds/Shadownite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has been searching for his brother for the past month and now that he has finally found a lead, he is called to the Watchtower for an urgent meeting. However, the meeting was disrupted by ghost(?) messengers inviting him to the Ghost Zone. So who is this Ghost King that he keeps hearing of? [Please R&R! I want to know how I can improve it!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing King

**Jump City, Titan's Tower**

**9:30pm**

**Robin's POV**

 

I stared at the message on the computer screen, unsure of what I should think of it. Its an invitation to the Watchtower from Batman.

 

Apparently, some of the Justice League founders wanted to have an emergency meeting on something. And somehow it involves me.

 

I reread the message again, wondering if I should accept it or not. It wasn't the fact that I was on sour terms with my mentor that I felt reluctant to accept the invite. In fact, I kind of miss him, not that I will ever admit that out loud to anyone. We may not be on good terms now, but he is my mentor and adoptive father.

 

Its just that whenever there's an emergency meeting, it probably means something big is going down and that it will probably take quite some time before the matter is resolved.

 

Time is something I don't have right now. I have been searching for my brother for the past month. I had planned on searching for him earlier, but I got caught up in the whole Slade and Raven's father fiasco. Now I can concentrate on finding my brother, especially since the crime rate had miraculously dropped after the Trigon incident.

 

I had planned to visit Amity Park tomorrow morning, but the meeting will cut into my schedule. I do not want to postpone my visit, especially when I found a newspaper article that the Fenton family, along with two other students and one teacher, have died in a fast food explosion. The only body that wasn't found among the piles of debris and ashes was Danny, my brother, who is now alone and missing. That article was three months ago.

 

Delaying my visit will only make me feel more like a failure. Just like ten years ago when I haven't been able to stay by Danny's side when our parents were murdered, and just like three months ago when Danny's second family was killed and I wasn't there to help him. The look of utter despair slipped onto my face as I thought of how it might be my fault that Danny is now missing.

 

If I had been there, would I have been able to keep him from running away to wherever he is now? If I had been there to comfort him when he had hit rock bottom and taken him to Titan's Tower, would he still disappear without a trace? Or would we be a family again, just like ten years ago?

 

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the red flashing lights and siren sounded throughout the tower, signalling a crime was being committed. I immediately reacted. Jumping up from my chair, I rushed out of my room and to the living room where I met with the others. "Its the Hive Five over at Starks Co.!" Cyborg informed the rest of us.

 

I nodded as my expression hardened, I just had to jinx myself. "Titans go!" I shouted. Leaving the decision for the invite later, I rushed off to the city with my team.


End file.
